


Something Bigger

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sean's 38th birthday, he learns what made Elijah fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sean's 38th birthday, February 2009.

"I'm thirty-eight year's old today," Sean said morosely, staring up at the ceiling. "Only two more years before I hit the big _Four-O_." He had delivered the line in a practiced tone of mock dismay, but there was more truth to the emotion than he was willing to admit to himself. Turning to the younger man lying in bed beside him, he asked, "Are you ever sorry you got involved with an old man like me?"

Elijah raised himself up on one elbow so he could see Sean's face. "You're not old, but even if you were, your age would never have any bearing on the way I feel about you."

"It wouldn't?" Sean barely had time to absorb the warm feelings Elijah's words had produced in him when Elijah spoke again.

"Of course not. What's really important to me is your gigantic cock." Elijah held out for the count of five before exploding into a fit of manic giggling. "Fuck, Seanie, you should see your face."

Sean didn't have to see it. The shock he'd felt at Elijah's remark was now embarrassment, and he knew without looking that his face was red. "I hope you realize that doing things like that makes you seem even younger than you are."

Elijah managed to look contrite. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

Deciding Elijah deserved a taste of his own medicine, Sean told him, "Considering what a sex-crazed youth you are, how can I be sure?"

Elijah smiled. "Your endowment is impressive, Astin, but there's something bigger that makes you the man I fell in love with."

"What's that?" Sean asked.

Elijah sighed. "I'm talking about your heart, Irish," he said, laying his head on Sean's chest. "It will always be your most impressive organ."


End file.
